He Doesn't Love You Anymore He Loves Me
by RiverWaterfall
Summary: Hannah and Ricky are happily married until he finds someone he loves more then his wife maybe even more then life its self. Then one day Hannah tells him something that could possibly break up Amy and Ricky forever! This is about the complicated love triangle between Hannah, Ricky, and Amy. *In-Progress*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first actual series and please be nice I know I am not a good writer I have read many stories on here and decided to put them all together to create something mixing about all of them together with something from each story! So here we are I present to you the first chapter of He Doesn't Love You Anymore He Loves Me!**

* * *

**Amy's Pov**

"I have to go," Ricky whispers in my ear. I look at him. He kisses me on my cheek and stands up and grabs his pants and slips them on.

"Please don't go," I say standing up with him with the covers still wrapped around me. He looks at me and then looks down.

"Amy please don't do this you know its complicated," Ricky says putting on his shirt. I look away from him. He puts his finger under my chin and lifts it up. "Amy I promise this will soon be all over," he says looking it my hazel eyes. He kisses me on the lips and walks out the door.

Honestly was the hardest thing to do was watch him go out the door every night and go back home to his wife. I hated thinking about him and his wife together but of course he was married to her not me.

I walk over and sat on the bed and laid out across it and I looked over at the magazine laying on a couple of inches away almost touching my finger tips. I grab it and I pull it close to me. I feel something hard under the magazine. I look to see what it is and I smile in victory. It was Ricky's phone. I pull it opens to see a lock I know Ricky wasn't dumb not to put lock on it especially since he was cheating on his wife. I get off of the bed with the phone still in my hand and I slip it into my dresser drawer. I jump and I sit on the bed about a foot away and I instantly fall asleep.

* * *

**Ricky's Pov**

I walk into the dark room of the house to see my wife on the couch staring off in space. I slip my hand in my pocket searching for phone but I find nothing but lint.

"Shit," I whisper to myself but surprisingly Hannah heard me.

"What did you leave something at the whores house?" Hannah asks from the couch.

"What do you mean Hannah I was out hanging out with Jack and Ben," I spit out angry.

"Ok then let me see your phone so I can text them?" She asks handing out her hand.

"That's what I was searching for but I must have left it there so I will be right back," I say grabbing the metal keys from my pocket and storming out of the house. Hannah follows me out of the house.

"Can I come with you?" She asks pleading with her light blue eyes.

"No you should stay here and rest your beautiful eyes I will be back in a couple of minutes," I say kissing her on the forehead. She looks up and smiles at me and then grabs my face and kisses it deeply.

"If you hurry home then we can do some more of that," she says twirling her finger up and down my chest.

"Sure," I say opening the car door. She smiles at me and waves. I nod my head and drive off. I look out my mirror to see her walk into the house. Gosh Hannah could be so naïve. I shake my head as I smile. I drive up a familiar driveway to see all of her lights were off. I walk up to her heavy wooden door and I knock loudly. I hear rustling around. I see her light brown hair before she sees me. She smiles at me.

"Can I come in?" I ask walking in before she answers. She crosses her arms.

"So what did you want?" She asks. I walk into the bedroom to search through the covers to find nothing and I look on the nightstand to still see nothing.

"Amy!" I call from the bedroom. I see her walk in with a smile on her face.

"Yes Ricky?" She asks with a slight smirk. I walk over to her and I wrap my arms around her waist. I lean down close to her ear.

"Do you know where my phone is?" I ask her biting her ear slightly. She shakes her head back and forth.

"Nope," she says with the same grin. I lean forward and I kiss her.

"I love you Amy," I say to her. She was smiling but then frowns at what I had said.

"No you don't," she says pushing past me.

"Why the hell don't you think I live you?" I ask her following her into her kitchen.

"Because you are married," she says taking a drink of her sweet tea she had pulled out of her refrigerator. I shrug my shoulders.

* * *

**Amy's Pov**

I am so angry at him that my face was Turing red and I was in the verge of calling quits with him but I probably was going to at some point soon. We both knew it had

"You know just because I am married doesn't mean I don't care about you," I say to her growing angry.

"I never said that you didn't care about me I said you didn't love me," I say getting as mad as him. He looks at me infuriated.

"Just give me the god damn phone Amy," he yells. I blow steam out of nose then I run over to my dresser pull out his phone and I hand it to him.

"There you go there is your second wife that you always wanted," I say walking away from him. I feel tears start coming from my face. Come on Amy don't let him see you cry but it was to late he look up to see her eyes filled with tears.

"Amy please don't cry," he pleads walking up to me to give me a hug.

"No get away from me and stay away I don't love you. I have never have never will. You were just a bed buddy," I say but as soon as I recaulate the words I just said I want to instantly take them back.

"Wow Amy you should have told me this along time ago it think I am going to go home to my wife," Ricky says turning around looking heart broken. I watch Ricky walk out the door again. I walk over to my bed and I put my knee on it and I watched Ricky walk out to his car. I looked at the foggy window from my breath. He gets in his car and sits there it feels like forever then leaves. I let the curtain fall back down and I lay on my back on the bed locking up at the ceiling. I let my hand fall on my chest. My hand touches something cold wrapped around my neck. I move my hand slightly then I look down to see the necklace Ricky had got for me on Christmas. I grip it with my hand as tears fall down my face. I try breathing but my heart tells me not to. I sniffle and I grab a Kleenex sitting next to my bed and I blow my nose. I fall back and I let my head hit the pillow and I fall asleep instantly trying to not let Ricky invade my dreams.

* * *

**Hannah's Pov**

I slipped out of the bed at 10 o'clock seeing that the other side of the bed was cold. I let my bare feet hit our cold hard wood floors. I walk into the kitchen to be greeted by cell phone. I walk over to it and I look at the text seeing it was Adrian.

**To Hannah**

**From Adrian**

_**Hey girl we need to talk pronto... And I saw Ricky over here talking to Ben but they left...so yea just letting you knew so you don't go crazy...Good Night!**_

"Is it?" I whisper to myself touching my iPhone in my hand. I walk upstairs and I go into my husbands office next to our bedroom. I try turning the door knob to see that it would budge. I slam my fist on the door. I run my fingers through my blond hair and I walk down the hall into our bathroom. I open up the cabinet to find the key I needed.

"Bingo," I whisper to myself grabbing the sliver gleaming key from the dresser. I walk back down and I stop in front if his office door again. I look down the hall. I push the key in and I walk in. I look around remembering everything about this office when Ricky would let me in here and we would hang out like best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend. We were so in love then a couple of months ago. We had gotten so distant. I sigh as I look into his giant black desk I had gotten him for Christmas. I open up a file saying something about his phone calls. I saw unfamiliar phone call made to a number I didn't know and the address for where it went was familiar. I decided to text Grace my other best friend if she knew anything about this.

**To Grace**

**From Hannah**

_**Hey umm..I need some info on this address...223 Chestnut Drive...text me when you see something or know something...**_

I reread the text message to make sure that it is perfect then I push send.

**To Hannah**

**From Grace**

_**Wait a minutes that does sound familiar...its Jack's old place...but he moved like two years ago**_

I put the phone down and I sighed. "See look Hannah you have nothing to worry about he is not cheating on you," I whisper to myself to try and convince me but it doesn't work. I hear a door open from downstairs then that is when I start freaking out.

"Hannah," I hear a male voice calling from downstairs. I look over at his desk and back at his door. I walk over to the door and I lock it hoping he won't come in here. I hear footsteps come up the stairs and stop right outside his door. I start hearing keys jingle from outside the door as he tried to find the right key. I look at the door leading to another room. I open it right in time where he doesn't see me. I stay in the room watching him do things in his office. I see him grab his phone and start calling someone.

"Oh hey Amy umm talk to me when you can call me back and I do love you," he says into the phone smiling. I cover my mouth with my hand and I start backing up and I hit the wall. I start feeling silent tears go down my face. I couldn't believe he was actually cheating on me. I know it. I had to call Adrian as soon as I could. I dig into my side pocket looking for my iPhone only for my pocket to be empty.

"Shit." I whisper to myself looking out the door slightly looking at his desk where my phone was. I sat down against the wall looking at the things surrounding me. I saw papers and pencils mostly sprawled out all over the ground and sitting on a table. I smile at how messing my husband was I loved him so much I though I was the girl who rocked his nights but apparently another girl was doing all the things I gave him. Love. I hear him evently leave the room and walk down stairs. This was my chance. I walked out of the freezing room into a much warmer one. I open the door but only to come face to face with my husband. My eyes widen at how pissed he was.

"I.I.I...w.w..was," I say trying to get words to come out of my mouth. He shakes him head at mme and looks down and looks back at me tilting his head at me with a pissed look.

"What the hell where you doing in my office?" He asks almost yelling. I bite my lip and I walk pass him. He grabs my wrist and yanks me gently toward him.

"Answer me," he hissed. I had never seen Ricky so pissed in my life. I turn my head and I start letting tears hit my shirt.

"I'm sorry." I whisper letting me go out into a full blown cry. He looks at me with a calmer look.

"Just please tell me why were you in the office and please the truth?" He asks looking into my blue eyes.

"I was looking for something." I say simy getting his hands away from my wrist and this time walking away from him. I walk down the hall and I go into our bedroom and I pull out my phone and I go down my contact list stopping on one. I put it to my ear letting it ring a couple of times then someone to my wish answers.

_"Hey chica," _Adrian says on the other side of the phone. I smiled but then soon fades when I remembered why I had called her_._

"Hey," I say with a lot of sadness and pain in my voice. I sit up on the bed saying with my hair.

"_What's wrong," _Adrian says instantly knowing how I feel. I look into the phone like I could see her.

"Nothing," I stammered into the phone. I could almost see her eyes roll and I knew they had.

_"Yeah right just tell me is it Ricky problems?"_ Adrian asks. I hear her move around or she was eating something making me hungry instantly.

"Yea," I say with a whisper. I hear Adrian sigh on the other side of the phone.

_"What happen?"_ She asks in a plain voice as if she hears I have problems with Ricky everyday and it has felt like that for the past couple of months.

"I think Ricky is cheating on me." I say into the phone. The phone stays silent for a couple of seconds. I knew she was taking all of this in. I still couldtn believe and I found out about a hour ago. Finally I hear movement on her side of the phone.

_"Why would you think that Ricky loves you and I know it I see the way he looks at you."_ Adrian says trying to cheer me up but it doesn't work because I know she is lieing.

"You mean the way he use to look at me," I say reminding her. I hear her sigh again. "What?" I say. "It true I don't think he even looks me anymore you might care about me but I don't think he loves me," I say whipping away new tears coming down my face.

_"Ok so do you have an address that night help us or something?"_ Adrian asks on the other side of the phone. I tap my finger to my chin for a couple of seconds then I get the answer.

"I think I might just have come up with a really good idea," I say with a smile of victory.

_"Ok well text Grace this and we will come over and come up with a plan later,"_ Adrian says. I smile.

"Ok bye girl," I say into the phone.

_"Bye,"_ Adrian says hanging up the phone. I smile again as I close my phone. I knew the only way to do to keep my husband and I knew he would love me soon just as much as I love him and miss his old self. I would make sure to get rid of this Amy girl once and for all. I grin with victory rubbing my hands slightly together. I had my hearts set on Ricky I knew he was the man for me and no one else was.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So who liked that chapter. I don't think it was my best work but who cares I just wanted to write some kind of series and just hope that people will read it and give it a shot so yea. Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews I got! They made me excited after I read them please keep updating and making me happy! I hope you enjoy my next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**So here I present you my new chapter! Chapter 4. I hope you like it and it won't take me that long to update because I have most of the story written out...so I think I will be updating one a week..I will be having for each holiday a special no matter what it is unless it likes a president day or something then I won't write about that day...so yea now I will stop talking about it and I will now write! Oh and one more thing some drama I report will be coming up next chapter just warning everyone so know one freak! Remember to read and review! Well I will stop talking and just give you my next amazing update even though it probably isn't just saying I only do this for entertainment and because I am bored out of mind half of the time. Thank you for listening to my long speak!**

**-RiverWaterfall**

* * *

**Hannah's Pov**

I wake up from my fulfilling dream. I open my eyes a crack to see the sunlight pouting in through the curtains. I look over at my sleeping husband. I smile as I watch my husband dream a loving dream. I could tell by the way he had a smile on his face the whole time. I lean in and I kiss him on the forehead. I loved him with all of my heart and I knew he loves me just as much. I through the covers off of my almost covered up body. I drop my feet on the cold ground below the bed. I walk into the living room that was really close to our door. I go and I sit on our dark brown couch. I touch couch as I think about the time when we had got the couch. Ricky loves brown on furniture so much it was crazy so all of our furniture was brown. I sit down on the couch instantly feeling warmth wash over me. I grab the magazine with two fingers and I open it up on the first page. I glance at the title of the page. The Cheating Scandal. Then some things comes back into my brain. Life comes back I remember about Ricky is possibly cheating on me and about me and Adrian's plan that will possible go into effect soon. I grab my phone I text Grace to tell her about that plan.

**To Grace**

**From Hannah**

_**Hey me and Adrian came up with a plan and we need to talk about it asap..come over when you can!**_

**20 Minutes Later**

Me, Adrian, and Grace are sitting in Adrian's bright living room. "So Hannah do you really think this is a good idea I mean what if he finds out he will be pissed and he might leave you," Grace says reminding me of things that I have already thought about.

"Yea yea Grace I have already thought about these things," I say with a smile for my success.

"I'm sorry but I just don't think is a good plan it will never work Ricky will find out," Grace says starting to freak out. I look at her a give her a smile and in stand up and I look at her.

"Well here's the thing Grace I don't really care about how you feel so stop telling me your feeling," I say grabbing my things from the table.

"Hannah where are you going?" Adrian asks standing up next to her.

"I am going home and I am going to think things through and I will text you guys my final thoughts, but everything that was said here doesn't leave here understood," I say walking towards the door.

I open the door and I walk out to my black ford fusion. I unlock the doors with a click and I open the door with a small jerk. I drive down the busy freeway and I pulled up finally to my long driveway I drove down it as pieces of rocky fly from under my tires. I look at the end of the driveway expecty to see Ricky's car but my guess was wrong he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Amy's Pov**

I was sitting on my couch scrolling through my phone looking at the news online. I was so bored and it was killing me so much. I haven't seen Ricky since our fight when I had told him he was just a bed buddy. I had regretted every word I had told him. I loved Ricky more then anything. I didn't even know he was married the first couple of months we were together but he evently confessed to me and told me everything about his wife and how he was married. I was pissed but he came over and practically came to my house and begged for me to forgive him and love him. I happily said yes even though he was married I was selfish and I wanted him to just as much. He told me he would leave her at he had said the same thing to me for the last couple of months. How does he expect me to fall for this every time we get into an agurment. Why can't he be a man and tell his wife and get a divorce. I was so lost in my thoughts but then I hear a knock bringing me out of them. I get up from my comfortable spot on the warm couch. I walk to the door slow unsure about who would be at my door. I was hoping it wasn't Ricky I wish he would leave me alone all he did was text me and call me and tell me about how much he loves me. I look through the peep whole only to see my wishes were denied it was Ricky standing at my doorstep. I roll my eyes. I also felt happiness rush over me I kinda in a way missed his presence in my house beside me. I grab the gold shiny door knob and I open the door a tiny bit to get a look at him but he grabs the side of the door and swings it open wider. He looks at me with pitiful eyes. I sigh and I walk away from him and I sit on the couch and the exact same spot I was sitting at early so the spot was still full of warmth. He walks over and sits by me but not to close and opens his mouth but at first no words come out but then he finally says something. "Amy can we please talk?" He asks looking ate with pleading eyes.

"Sure," I say facing him waiting for him to say the next thing that was on his mind but he doesn't so we sit there in silence looking at each other. "Umm Ricky what did you want to talk about," I ask him again repeating my previous words. He smiles at me then leans back against the back of the couch.

"Amy do you want know how I feel about you?" He asks me in a serious tone. I think about it do I? I mean I would love to but would it make things more complicated but I actually do want to know what he has to say. I nod my head a little bit. He looks away and stares at the blank TV in front of him. "Amy," he says looking back at me with mixed emotion on his face. "I think I oh shit umm love you," Ricky says stuttering over his words a bit being nervous. I smile. Wait a minute did he just say he loves me when he is married to another woman but for some reason at this point I somewhat didn't care. I just wanted to be with him. I look at him and he looks back at me confused because it has been a couple minutes since he has said those words and I was still processing those words. I love you. I finally came up with words to tell him how I feel.

"I love you too," I say with a smile. I watch his reaction very carefully. He smiles about it and then breaths out a sigh in relief. He looks into my hazel eyes then leans forward and gives me a short kiss on the lips. The kiss was short but yet full of so much passion. He looks at me and I know he can up with some kind of idea.

"Hey Amy would you actually like to go on a date with me?" Ricky asks me with a smirk on his face. I smile at him.

"Sure," I say kissing him on the cheek. He nods his head and grabs the black leather jacket. I am guessing he must have set it down when he got here. I bite my lip in happiness as I watch him open the door and leave. I grab my phone to text my best friends the great news. They had never liked me with Ricky and it was because he was married and they told me he would just brake me heart but I didn't care how they felt it was my life to live not theirs. I loved him way to much to leave him at this point and time. I think he knew this to at this point sometimes I would think he would test the limits to this relationship or whatever you would call it. I decided to text Lauren first before texting my another friend Madison.

**To Lauren**

**From Amy**

_**Hey I need your help i have a date tonight and I am going to need some help picking out clothes so yea come over when you can!**_

I put my phone down next to me deciding whether or not to text Madison. I go ahead decide to text her anyways.

**To Madison**

**From Amy**

_**Hey can you come over to help me with my date tonight. Come when you can and I already texted Lauren.**_

I put my phone down. I knew in a matter of minutes they would be running through that door trying to do my makeup and hair. I wait about 10 minutes later trying to occupie myself with a magazine that I had read like a million times. Moments later I hear a knock at the door. I run to the door thinking it was Madison and Lauren only instead coming face to face with not my friends but a blond and her friends. I gulp as I look at them. The blond in the front sticks out her hand. I am guessing to introduce herself.

"Hi my name is Hannah," the blond girl says standing in front of me. She walks by me into my house looking at my things.

"Hi I'm Adrian," another girl from their group says sticking her hand out just like the first one and then walks by me too. The last one looks at me with disguist then walks past me in a huff. I turn to look at the people who had just waltzed into my house like they owned the place. I didn't even know who these girls were.

"Umm so what do you guys want?" I ask tapping my foot on the carpet impatiently. They look at me with matching smirks.

"Actually I do need you to do something for me," the girl who says she is Hannah says with a grin. "Can you stay away from my husband?" She asks with slight disguist on her face. Oh crap this is Ricky's wife. I had to lie fast before she knew I was lieing.

"What are you talking about?" I ask trying to look confused but it didn't work because she just rolled her eyes at me. She smirks at me then walks to the door with her friends falling her. She turns back toward me.

"This isnt over Amy," she says with a grin then smirks and her friends just grin at me while the walk out the door.

* * *

**So who liked my new update and geez who thinks Hannah is kinda a bitch. Well it kinda is understandable I mean Amy is sleeping with her husband. I would be a bitch if I was in her position. So like I said I will be updating once a week on either Tuesday or Wednesday it just depends and I actually would like some reviews before I update again. Maybe like 5! So yea thanks for reading and remember to Review and read when my next chapter comes! 8**

**I am also ranging for my chapters to be about 2k maybe or more it just depends on how good the chapter is. Just please support and don't write any hate as a review and review some things I should do better and things I should add to this story.**

**-RiverWaterfall**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story in such a long time. I feel horrible. I hope you really enjoy this update! :) Well here goes nothing... I have finally decided to put. Chapter 3!**

**Oh and Thank you soo much for the reviews I got and they kinda made me feel bad because I didn't update when I was suppose to, so I might do you guys a favor and update twice this weekend because I want to. Cross your fingers that I am able to do that! :)**

**-RiverWaterfall**

* * *

**Amy's Pov**

I am sitting down on the brown couch waiting for Ricky's arrival. I defiantly was going to go out with him, but one thing was for sure is that he needed to pick me or that Hannah chick. It couldn't be both either. I pull my silver watch from underneath the sleeve of my black leather jacket. **9:08** and Ricky was now officially late for our date. "Way to go Ricky," I say out loud. I sigh and then I walk up to the door and lock the door. I defiantly wasn't going to wait for him. I then started hearing my phone start vibrating and beeping at the same time. I run to my phone with excitement thinking it was Ricky, but the excitement rushes away when I notice it was just Lauren.

**To Amy**

**From Lauren**

_**Sorry I didn't see your text, but on a better note I hope your date with Ricky goes well! :)**_

I roll my eyes at the text. All she did was say excuses for her actions and that really got me thinking if they were truly good friends they were never there for me anymore. I push reply and I start thinking about how to tell her that I wasn't going on a date with him because he was late.

**To Lauren**

**From Amy**

_**Well there is no date now cuz he is officially late for the date :(**_

I throw my phone on the other side of the couch as I let thoughts go through my head. What if he was at home with her doing things. Well of course he was doing things with her she is his wife. "Ughh," I say leaning back frustrated about Ricky being late I hear my phone beep and I reach over to the other side of the couch and I pick it up again.

**To Amy**

**From Lauren**

_**Hey then come over and see me and Lauren we can talk we haven't had a girl night for a long time.**_

**To Lauren**

**From Amy**

_**umm yea sure I will come over and I know what you mean we haven't had any time girl to girl either**_

I grabbed my shiny keys that had a million on there and I didn't bother taking my phone. I really don't want to hear Ricky texting me the reason why he couldn't make it and I walk out the door. I also grab an over night bag before I walk out the door with a bunch of things that we could do. Like we may end up going to a club, swimming, or we could go hang out at mall, so I usually pack an outfit for each event.

I get inside my car, but surprise surprise. Ricky pulls up in my driveway. I roll my eyes and I stay put in my car. I watch him jog out of his car and come over to my window. "Hey where are you going?" He asks really confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I completely forgot about our date," I say very sarcastically. He blows a bunch of air out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry Amy. Hannah wouldn't let me leave she insisted on me relaxing her, so I did and now I'm here," Ricky says. I roll my eyes in disgust.

"Get away from me," I say rolling up my window. I start pulling out of my driveway and I watch him go to his car and drive after me. I pull up into Lauren's driveway in a couple seconds later. I get out of the car with Ricky following me up the driveway.

"Amy please," Ricky pleads following me all the way to her door. I turn around only centimeters from his face.

"No Ricky you make wait for you for a couple of hours and told me we were going on a date, but instead you were pleasuring your wife," I say. Ricky shakes his head.

"That's the point Amy she is my wife," Ricky says. I almost bit his head off at this point.

"Okay then what does that make me?" I ask him afraid of an answer. Ricky ponders on this question for a couple of seconds before opening his mouth and answering it.

"Amy please don't make this any harder then it is," Ricky says. I start feeling silent tears come down my face.

"Ricky I think we need a break for a while," I say before walking away and opening the door to Lauren's house and walking in.

"Hey Lauren," I say walking in with red cheeks and tears coming down my face.

"What's wrong?" She asks jumping off the couch and greeting me with a bug and friendly hug.

"I just broke it off with Ricky," I say quietly. Lauren looks with a smile. She looks back at me, but sees my sad face and instantly gets sad too.

"Oh Amy you shouldn't feel sad about it and I think its a good thing that you broke it off because it makes everything easier in your life and things won't be complicated," Lauren says explaining to me how my life would be way easier without the man I love very much.

"I don't think I can live without him.I love him so much that my heart beats only for him," I say pouring my heart out about him.

"Well Amy you shouldn't be with him anyways he is a married man and guys who are married hardly ever chose the other woman," Lauren says. I nod in agreement. She was right I have watched a million movies this had happened in where the guy chose in his wife in the end.

"I know," I say with a sniffle. "I just thought he loved me more then his wife," I say almost starting to cry again.

"Amy," Lauren says giving her another hug. I put my head in her shoulder and I start feeling tears streaming down my face. "Why don't you go to sleep right here and I will go get you some blankets and a pillow. I nod my head and she gets up and leaves.

* * *

**Ricky's Pov**

I felt my heart break when she told me those words. 'We need a break." I hated hearing those words come our of her mouth. I wish she knew how much I really truly love her, but I can't forget I am married I have to please my wife too. I walk into the house and I go upstairs into my office and I slump down in my leather black chair. I felt a tear come down my face, but I let it come down my face. I hear someone lightly tapping on the door I had wide open. She looked at me with her bright blue eyes. She bites her red ruby lips. "Oh hey Hannah I didn't see you there," I say wiping my face.

"Ricky what's wrong?" She asks coming over to me and sitting on my desk with a worried look. I glance at her and sigh when I realize she wasn't going to move unless I told her.

"Hannah I haven't been completely honest with you," I say. Here it was coming I am going to finally tell her. I didn't want her I wanted Amy more than anything not Hannah.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asks with a sweet yet flirty smile. This was defiantly going to be harder then I thought.

"I..I.I am cheating on you," I say stuttering over the words a bit. She blinks her eyes a million times and looks up at me with a tear running out of her blue eyes. Her eyes use to twinkle bright like the stars at night. Now her eyes are dark and don't sparkle like they use to.

"What?" She asks very confused. I feel my heart break when I start seeing tears slide down her face.

"Do you love her?" She asks whimpering. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know, but Hannah I know I don't love you anymore," I say telling her the truth. She nods her head and walks out of the room bawling her eyes out.

* * *

**That was my new update and I know that it was short, but I wanted to give you an update soo bad so I made it short. I wanted to update tonight and I did just for you guys and giveee me some ideas I can do.. Just write them in the reviews... I plan on updating tomorrow too! So try reviewing before I update tomorrow.**

**Please review! :)**

**-RiverWaterfall :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally was able to update on this story again. So yea here you go my lovely readers. This update is really long and I hope you guys enjoy it! :) Okay well here I go writing a new update for this story!**

**I am going to take a weird turn in this story. It will probably make people mad, but there is a reason for it. So here it goes. I also would like some reviews and if you guys can please read my other story. Will You Love Me? This chapter I think will be around 7k, but who knows only Amy and Ricky know! *smiles* This will probably be some cute scenes in here that are amazing and there will be the scenes where you just want to cry and hit me please don't! :)**

**Also know there will be a lot of texting between the characters like I think there is Jack and Amy. Amy and Ricky. Amy and Lauren. Jack and Ricky and lots more... I hope you guys enjoy this very satisfying update! I plan on updating in a couple of week maybe or a week depending on how this chapter goes!**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Jealous By Nick Jonas**

**Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne **

**Love you Guys *Heart* **

**-RiverWaterfall**

* * *

**Amy's Pov/ Lauren's Apartment**

I grab the cup of fresh and warm coffee and I take a sip of coffee feeling the warm coffee slip down her throat. "Amy," I hear Lauren say in the kitchen. Amy looks up to see Lauren with a purple bathrobe and she also had a cup of coffee with steam coming from it.

"Yea," I say looking up from the magazine that she had absolutely no interest in at this point. I had been staring at the same page in the magazine with the newest fashion clothes of the week.

"Do you want to do something today to get your mind off of things?" Lauren asks tipping the cup up to her mouth and taking a swig of the drink.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" I ask her. She smiles at me before walking over and taking a seat next to me on the red sofa.

"Do you have the bag you always have just in case we go some where?" Lauren asks. I nod in response. "Well I was thinking maybe we could go to the pool because today its suppose to be a lovely day," Lauren says looking over to the big window that had the sunlight pouring through the see through red curtains.

"Umm yea sure that sounds great," I say scratching my head while thinking. Lauren smiles at me then puts her hand on my leg.

"Amy please don't be like this I know you are heart broken about what happen between you and Ricky, so please don't act strong and just let all of the emotions you feel out," Lauren persuades Amy. I smile.

"I don't Lauren I though I loved him, but I am not sure anymore," I say wiping away the tears coming down my face. Lauren grabs a box of tissues from the small inn table at the end of the couch and hands them to me. I grab a tissue and I blow my nose. "I just don't understand how hard it is to either pick me or his stupid wife," I say leaning back against the couch crossing my arms.

"Well Amy maybe he isn't ready to change everything in his life. He has been with her for a couple of years and maybe he is scared of letting go of that life with her and starting a new one with you," Lauren explains to me. I shrug my shoulders. I hear my phone beep gently against the inside of my pocket where I had stuck it last night before sleeping. I grab my phone and flip it open to see that it was a message from my beat guy friend. Jack. He was also friends with Ricky really good friends with each other.

**To: Amy**

**From: Jack**

**Hey. I just talked to Ricky, so you and him are really over. He also told me he ended it with Hannah. I think he loves you Amy honestly, so just talk to him. Please for me :)**

I didn't know if Jack was lieing to me or not. I was also letting thoughts make me think him and Ricky came up with a plan to make it look like he was leaving her and then me him go back together and I find out about her again and he will just keep doing that.

**To: Jack**

**From: Amy**

**Yea so. And? Why would I care?**

I smile at the text message. I didn't care if the whole world knew how pissed I was at Ricky Underwood. When I even thought about his name made me want to go ballistic and kill him, but I was going to try and keep my cool and think about the lovely day I was going to have with Lauren and not having to worry about Ricky for once. I hear my phone beep making me slightly jump since I wasn't ready for the text message scaring me a bit. I grab the phone to read the message.

**To: Amy**

**From: Jack**

**Oh come on Amy. I know you love him and he loves you I don't get why you guys just don't be together instead of running off from each other like you are doing!**

I roll my eyes at the text message really annoyed. "Who is texting you?" Lauren asks raising an eyebrow at how annoyed I was staring at the phone.

"Jack," I state simply before pushing reply to give him a nice good reply and not have to worry about talking to him all day hopefully.

**To: Jack**

**From: Amy**

**Look Jack. I asked Ricky to pick me or her and guess what he told me he didn't know and he was late for our date banging his wife. I am not going to be with a guy like him, so you know what you can tell him. I AM DONE WITH RICKY UNDERWOOD!**

I push send. Lauren looks at me with a smile and I stand up grabbing my large bag that I had left by the couch when I got here last night. "Let's get ready and we can head down to the private pool at the club we are part of," I say flashing her a key to a private club I had a membership with since I was like a baby.

Okay really I have never been down to that pool," Lauren says with a smile before running down the hall I think going to her bedroom. I grab my bad going for the hall and looking into the nice spotless bathroom which I love dearly I shut the door and I lock it even though Lauren was the only one here. I still was not a person to take a risk. I pull out my red bikini top with matching bottoms that have red in the background of it with a black lace design all over it giving it a flirting look to it. I also grab a pair of butty shorts and a pair of flip flops that have a red and black design on them too.

I walk out to see that Laurens bedroom door was sitting shut. I grab a brush and I brush all of the knots in my long brunette hair that goes down to my waist almost. I smile as I grab sun glasses that are pinkish. I grab a pony tail wrapping it around my wrist just in case of an emergency I was always prepared for something happening. Lauren steps out the most amazing bathing suit on her. "How do I look?" She asks doing a twirling while laughing. I smile.

"You look fineeee," I say smirking slightly at her. She grabs her mini purse from the table making a funny pose.

"Are you ready to go or are we going to stand here all day and look at how fabulous I am," Lauren jokes making them both laugh.

"No," I say with a serious face, but I fail because I start laughing. I grab my purse sitting by my bag and we walk out to her convertible parked next to my plain car. "Who's driving?" I ask her. She gives me a weird look before tossing me her keys. I of course catch before sliding into her side of the car. IIopen the car door and I get inside I shut the door turning on the car and turning on the radio blasting our song. Jealous by Nick Jonas.

_I don't like the way he's looking at you_  
_I'm starting to think you want him too_  
_Am I crazy, have I lost ya?_  
_Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

_I turn my chin music up_  
_And I'm puffing my chest_  
_I'm getting red in the face_  
_You can call me obsessed_  
_It's not your fault that they hover_  
_I mean no disrespect_  
_It's my right to be hellish_  
_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_And everybody wants a taste_  
_That's why (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_And everybody wants a taste_  
_That's why (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_

_I wish you didn't have to post it all_  
_I wish you'd save a little bit just for me_  
_Protective or possessive, yeah_  
_Call it passive or aggressive_

_I turn my chin music up_  
_And I'm puffing my chest_  
_I'm getting red in the face_  
_You can call me obsessed_  
_It's not your fault that they hover_  
_I mean no disrespect_  
_It's my right to be hellish_  
_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_And everybody wants a taste_  
_That's why (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_And everybody wants a taste_  
_That's why (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_

_You're the only one invited_  
_I said there's no one else for you_  
_'Cause you know I get excited, yeah_  
_When you get jealous too_

_I turn my chin music up_  
_And I'm puffing my chest_  
_I'm turning red in the face_  
_You can call me obsessed_  
_It's not your fault that they hover_  
_I mean no disrespect_  
_It's my right to be hellish_  
_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_And everybody wants a taste_  
_That's why (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_And everybody wants a taste_  
_That's why (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_

_Oh (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_  
_Oh (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_

I laugh and Lauren laughs after we listen to song and signing to it as people looks at us funny. We didn't care at this point. We were young and having fun with it while we still could.

We evently pull up to our destination of the pool. I look around to see people walking in and out with smiles on their faces making a smile come across mine. Thankfully there wasnt any cars really which means that there will not be that many people. I walk up to the guy standing outside with a pen and paper in his hand checking who goes in and who comes out. "Hey Jeremy," I say walking up to him. He looks up at me taking his eyes off of the paper they were glued on before I called his name. He flashes me a smile before giving me a big giant hug.

"Its good to see you Amy," Jeremy say writing down my name already knowing I want to come in.

"You too Jeremy and I also brought a friend mamed Lauren," I say with a smile then I gesture over to the girl who was standing behind me unsure of what to do.

"Hi," Lauren says waving at him slightly making me girl ear to ear at her shyness.

"Why hello Lauren its nice to meet you. A friend of Amy's is a friend of mine too," he says looking over at Lauren with his usual greet.

"Okay well bye Jeremy," I say before grabbing Laurens hand and dragging her over to the pull that was freshly clean and no kids around for miles.

"This feels good already," I say pulling the shorts off of my swimsuit leaving me in the swimsuit. I take one more glance at Lauren before shoving her straight into the pull.

"Hey no fair," she says crossing her arms over her chest and looks at me with an angry look. I smirk at before jumping into the pool. She looks over my shoulder and her eyes widen.

"What?" I ask. I turn around to see what she was staring at and my eyes land on the last person I wanted to see today. Ricky with Jack. "Great," I huff before turning around to see if they notice I am here and sure enough Jack sees her.

"Hey Amy," Jack says walking over to her he walked around the edge over to her and Lauren who were leaning against the outer edge of the pool now. I look at him annoyed.

"Hey Jack," I huff before sending a scowl his way.

"So umm you didn't tell me about your gorgeous friend I never met her," Jack says starting up conversation.

"Yes you have Jack now go away," I say swimming away from him with Lauren next to me.

"Geez okay I will go away wonder who pied in your drink," he says sarcastically before walking away to go to Ricky who was on the other side of the pool not caring about anything.

"Freaking Jack now he is going tell Ricky I am here and I thought this was suppose to be a no Ricky day, but no freaking Jack had to mess it up by bring him here when he knows every Saturday I practically go here since I was a little girl I would go here with Jack," I say splashing the water around a bit making a tiny circle.

"Its okay Amy maybe we should leave," Lauren suggest. I shake my head no.

"No because if we leave then they will think they won well Jack will think that because he will go off about I left because I couldn't stand being around Ricky because I love him so much or something like that," I say flipping my wet hair over my shoulder. Lauren shrugs her shoulders and looks over at Ricky and Jack talking.

* * *

**INT: The Swimming Pool/Jack's Pov**

"Dude I told you she would be here," I say walking up to Ricky breathless.

"Who?" He asks me really confuse. Okay this guy is freaking stupid if he is seriously going to ask me that question.

"The only reason we are here for. Duh Amy," I say pointing across the pool to a brunette.

"That's not the only reason we are here for that is just part of it," Ricky says with a smirk. "You need to find someone first," Ricky says to me. I look around as my eyes land on the same brunette I was just looking at. I have to admit I have always had a crush on Amy. Even when we were young I thought she was pretty and I felt the need to protect to her.

"You want to know something, but I already know I am going to get my ass whipped my you if I say this, but I am going to go ahead and say it," I say trailing off.

" dude just freaking tell who the girl is I don't have all day," Ricky says holding up his watch. I roll my eyes before looking back over to the girls whispering which I could only assume it was about Ricky.

"Amy," I say with a smile. Ricky looks up at like he was going to eat me then run over me with his car.

"Are fucking kidding me Jack?" Ricky asks in a pissed voice. I shake my head before watching him stand up and almost hit me.

"Dude calm down," I say holding a very pissed Ricky Underwood. He gets out of me grasp and hits me on the side of the jaw. He then hits me in the chest, then the nose leaving a bruise and my nose gushing with a lot of blood.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Ricky spats back at me before walking away from me leaving. He looks back at me shaking his head very angrily and then turns and makes his way out of the pool area. I watch as Amy rushes to my side.

"Jack are you okay?" She asks grabbing my hand and kissing it. I give her a lop sided smile. She looks at me with a couple of tears coming down her face.

"No I feel like I got ran over by a truck Ricky had happen to drive," I say with a sarcastic tone of voice. She wipes her tears away before grabbing a tissue little case from her pocket and holding some to my nose that still had blood coming from it. I wince in pain as she applys some pressure to it. "See this is why you don't mess with him," I say shaking my head a little bit conplely forgetting who Ricky could be sometimes. I forgot he could probably beat my up, but I wanted him toto know that I wanted his girl too.

* * *

**INT: Ricky's House/Ricky's Pov**

I pull up into my driveway sitting in the car going through my thoughts. I could never have Amy if Jack wanted her too. If she could pick me or Jack she would most defiantly pick him because she knows she can trust him and they have been friends since the beginning of time. I finally am able to get the courage to get out my car and to walk inside. I see Hannah sitting on the couch with plain and sad look on her face. "Ricky," she says patting the seat next to her. I obey and take the seat next to her, but I don't sit close to her. "Umm I don't know how to the you this, but I am kinda having a baby and its yours," Hannah says with a small smile, but hides probably so I won't see it but I do.

"Whatt?" I ask confused and not sure what to do. I didn't want to be with Hannah anymore and I didnt want a baby with her either.

"We are pregnant," Hannah says with a little not more enthusiasm in her voice. I look at her like my life had just fallen apart in one second and it did. I didn't want a baby this early in life and I especially didn't want one with Hannah.

"Hannah to be completely honest I don't want a baby," I say to her. I watch as her face turns heart broken and mad at the same time.

"What do you mean Ricky. We are married we are suppose to have kids," Hannah explains. I shake my head.

"Hannah remember that's the thing I don't want to be with you anymore. I cheated remember I love her not you," I say standing up and telling her the truth. Hannah looks at me when a tear comes down her face.

"Well too late now because now you are stuck with me for 18 years or more," Hannah yells back at me before standing up and going into our bedroom and locking the door.

"This sucks," I say slumping back onto the couch. I pull out my phone unsure of who to text because I just punched Jack who probably is more then likely pissed at me. I shrug my shoulder. He would get over it. I thought.

**To: Jack**

**From: Ricky**

**Look I'm sorry for punching you, but I seriously need to tell you something really important. Hannah just told me she is pregnant and its my baby. **

I almost throw my phone in anger. How did I manage to get the wrong girl pregnant. I would rather Amy be pregnant withy baby any day then it to be Hannah pregnant. I didn't even love Hannah anymore how does she expect me to stay by her side and stay married to her even though I don't love her. Doesn't she want me to be happy too? I stand up I was tired of Hannah. I didn't care baby or not I was done with her. I stand up grabbing my phone from the spot next to me where I set it so I wasn't tempted to throw my phone again. I walk out slamming the door behind me to let her know I was leaving.

* * *

**INT: Amy's Apartment/Amy's Pov**

Lauren and I were sitting here doing our makeup and hair while laughing and giggling about news we had heard on the TV and in the magazines me and her read all the time. "Amy are you worried about Jack?" Lauren asks me. I shake my head because I wasn't worried I knew if he was hurt in anyway he could get through it because he was a fighter which was one of the reasons why I love him so much like a big brother or best friend.

"Nope I am not worried about him because I know he can get out of any trouble no matter what it is," I say to her. She nods in understanding and goes back to braiding my long brown hair.

"Amy I wish I had amazing hair like you and two cute guys that are always with you," Lauren says with a small laugh. I roll my eyes.

"Lauren you should know that me and Jack don't like each other like that we have never liked each other like that. He is like a big brother I can look up to for safety," I say to her. She laughs a little. "What?" I ask her.

"Its nothing I just thought about what you said looking up to him and you literally have to look up to see him," Lauren says with another round of laughs. I rolls my eyes until I join I'm on her little joke.

"Yea I guess I just don't understand why Ricky would beat Jack up like that. I mean they are really good friends and have been since like high school, so I don't get why they got into a fight today," I say. I saw a smile appear on Lauren's face as she thought of something.

"Maybe they were fighting about you," Lauren says with a grin before walking over to my stero and pushing 96.5 for a song to pop on. It was another song me and Lauren knew.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_  
_For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_  
_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_  
_We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_We live like rock stars, dance on every bar_  
_This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)_  
_They say just grow up, but they don't know us_  
_We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

Me and Lauren fall down on the ground out of breath and laughing. I truly did love hanging with my bestie forever. I could always count on her to cheer my up and she always did her job and made me laugh at the end of the day no matter what was the problem. If it went from boys to someone dieing she could still make me laugh.

* * *

**Hannah's Pov/Adrian's House**

"So I'm guessing the plan failed and Ricky still doesn't love you?" Adrian asks me. I nod my head.

"You guess right. He pretty much told me to get an abortion and stay out of his life for good," I say brushing my blond hair out of my blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh Hannah," she says bringing me in for a hug. I cry into her shoulder.

"I couldn't believe it either it thought he would say he loves me very much and he wants to be involved, but told me the complete opposite," I say wiping away the tears that just came drifting out of my eyes.

"It will be fine Hannah I doubt if he even leaves you," Adrian says cheering up her friend. I nod my head before grabbing the small blanket at the end of the couch and curling into a ball and laying my head on the same pillow trying to get some rest before heading home to the man who doesn't love me anymore. I feel Adrian shift around and I watch as she gets up and pulls out her phone to send a text to someone. I couldn't read the text since I was so far away and she was on the other side of the living room almost in the kitchen. She sighs and then flips her phone off after sending a long text to someone and comes and sits in the chair rocking herself gently to sleep too right along with me.

* * *

**That was my new update. I know it wasn't quite as long as I said it would be, but hey at least I updated this story. I haven't had much time with this story since all I have been working on was Will You Love Me? I do plan on making more time for this story though, so just stick with me and I will evently get through this story. I hope you like this chapter very much. I will be updating Tuesday maybe or possibly Sunday the earliest!**

**Love You Guys *Heart***

**-RiverWaterfall :) *smile***


End file.
